


Carnal Impulses

by Dealialestina (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Grinding, LAMP smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamsanders smut, Polysanders Smut, Sanders sides smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dealialestina
Summary: Word count: 2,891!!!Warning!!! This fic contains: Smut, orgies, grinding, nudity, kissing, and dad jokes (Originally posted on my smut blog: https://insatiable-lemons.tumblr.com )Arousal affects the sides, and everything is new, yet familiar, all at the same time.





	Carnal Impulses

The thing about being part of a whole, a singular personality, was that whatever your host was feeling? You’d feel it too…  
To an extent, of course. If it’s closer to your core function, you’ll problem feel whatever it is more than the others, but the other’s can still feel it… or an echo of it, at least  
For example, when Thomas got happy, Patton got extra giggly, and Roman had bucketloads of energy, meaning Virgil got a lovely, skull splitting headache from Roman’s boisterous caterwauling.  
And when Thomas felt something… say, instinctual. Primal terror and such, Virgil could feel his muscles tense in time with his honest. And as Thomas calmed, the string feeling in his stomach would ebb away.

So, when Thomas got horny, another instinctual thing, guess who it affected?  
Virgil, of course! Because the world didn't hate him enough.  
So, when Thomas got this way, Virgil had, in the past, always sprinted off to his room, muttering some random excuse he was sure no one cared about.  
This, of course, was a very normal occurrence, Virgil just getting up and leaving at seemingly random times. And thus, the others payed it no heed.  
But as soon as Virgil clicked closed the lock on the door, arousal setting fire to his skin, urning for touch, he stripped out of now sweaty clothing and pulled himself into the bath, quaking as the icy water cloaked his fiery skin.

The first few times it’d happened, it was jarring and odd and incredibly frightening, but Virgil had accepted that any time his host wished to indulge in any carnal desires, he’d feel like a cat in heat.  
That was just how it’d worked.

Thus as, in the real world, Thomas pulled down his pants, arousal quickly growing, Virgil made way to excuse himself.  
He could already feel a familiar instinctual pressure between his legs, twitching, invading his every thought and hissing through his blood…  
Suddenly there was a strong hand clasping his wrist, and Virgil could feel shocks of electricity jolt though him. The feeling unfamiliar and warm, until and equally warm voice came from behind him.  
Shit.

“Hey kiddo, can I talk to you?” Patton asked, Virgil, about as steady as a leaf in the wind, turned.

“Uh, can it wait?” Virgil asked, tongue darting out to wet dry lips.  
‘Like, maybe, forever?’ Went unsaid, Virgil had never really been one for foreboding, all in all terrifying conversations.

“Yeah, no. It can’t.” Princey stated, coming up behind Patton. Logan was also, now standing, and with a nod, Virgil could feel the heat in him growing warmer.  
So, instead of prolonging an argument, he decided to be curt.

“Sure, but make it quick,” Virgil breathed, hoping the newfound color in his cheeks was hidden well by the smeared concealer he wore.  
The other three looked amongst themselves, almost as if in silent conversation.  
After a small nod from Patton, a gentle shrug from Logan, and a small noise from Roman (that did something else entirely to him, holy shit), the trio moved down the hall.  
Virgil took that as a silent cue to follow, even if he really, really didn't want to.  
Another jolt went through him, and the image of Patton backing him into a corner, pressing him up against a wall, eyes lit with half-lidded, animalistic fire, tearing through his mind like a hurricane.  
Patton’s hands would wander down as they kissed, down down down, until they were cupping him and squeezing and then-  
Virgil swallowed harshly, almost feeling the ghost of lips on his own, Patton, as he walked, felt a small shift in auras and turned -just in time to see Virgil’s eyes whip away.  
Patton, right now, was more sure than ever.  
This is something that should’ve been done long ago.

Roman, who had been leading the group, stopped in front of a door, a small crown engraving right above the handle.  
Virgil wondered why the hell they wanted him in Roman’s room, why they were going in the first place, and -fuck-, why this couldn't bloody wait?

“Uh, before we go in, kiddo, there’s something we should probably tell you..?” Patton looked to the others for assistance.  
Logic, Prince, then back to Logic.  
As eyes landed on him, an expected idea, Logan sighed and began to explain.

“You understand that, as aspects of Thomas’s personality, we all feel…” Logan searched for words. “Certain, echoes, of what Thomas feels?” Virgil nodded quickly, hoping, praying that his baggy patchwork hoodie hid his growing erection well enough.

“So?” Virgil asked, “is that all? Can I go now?” Virgil asked, hips shifting half-consciously, sparking as his trapped cock ground against the thick material of his jeans.

“So, um, what Logan is trying to say is that, er, well…” Roman tried his failing hand at it, and Virgil couldn't help but notice the dusting of pink against Roman’s sculpted cheekbones, the hairpin-curve of his luscious lips… the chiseled outline of his jaw… the trained muscles in his neck, beating with his pulse……

“Basically, it’s, um, when Thomas get aroused…” Roman spoke, snapping Virgil’s attention back. “We ..do …too?” Virgil’s eyes widened at the words, a tiny groan sliding from the back of his throat, quickly camouflaged, however, by Virgil clearing his throat.

“So… what? Every time Thomas gets off you have an orgy or something?” Virgil asked, there was a roughness to his tone the other sides hadn't heard before, and as their own arousals slowly formed… Bright blushes crawling over their cheeks at the unknowing truth of the accusation…

“Wait, seriously?” Virgil asked, gobsmacked.  
Flashing images of pleasure flooded through him, vivid images of Patton screaming Logan’s name, muffled by Roman’s hard cock between his lips, made another shock jolt down to Virgil’s cock.  
Scenes of a vibrator torturing Roman until he was begging for release, ideas of Logan riding Patton until both cried out in blissful howls…  
“Holy shit,” Virgil muttered as more and more scenes, almost as if they were memories, flashed behind his eyelids. Each one sending a different jolt of pleasure to his straining cock, each moan sent up his throat being bitten down in the nick of time to not be heard.

“A-And, uh, we were wondering…” Patton and his long throat, bobbing Adams-apple set closer. Virgil imagined Roman, biting, sucking, licking at the curve of Patton’s throat as Patton cried out behind a passion red ball-gag…  
“If- uh, if maybe you’d like to join-” Patton was cut off when Virgil, not expecting such a powerful jolt of pleasure from a particular scene involving handcuffs and bullet vibrators, found himself pressing his thighs together and moaned, loud and lewd and leaving him breathless as his hips bucked into the beautiful friction.

Virgil’s eyes shaped open a second later.  
Everything skidding to a halt as Virgil realized exactly, and precisely, what just happened.  
Eyes blown wide, Virgil’s sharp tongue stumbled over his words, making no coherent sense as his breath opened the flood-gates to apologies and offers to leave, strung neatly between shining beads of self-depreciation.

“Virgil.” The name, like a command, made him fall silent. Words dying off in his throat, Virgil carefully looked up, ready to feel the burning stares of disgust and hatred, only to meet burning eyes of a different kind.  
The pure, unadulterated sex dripped off colorful auras, fertile stares breaking the final shreds of Virgil’s facade of coolness, and grinding them to dust.

“Virgil,” Roman repeated, stepping forward. Virgil winced as if he were about to be struck.

“Y-Yeah?” He muttered, his arousal still shamelessly growing at the closeness of the other’s pressing body-heat.

“May I kiss you?” Roman asked, and as if he had whiplash, Virgil’s eyes blew wide open.

“W-W-W-What?” Virgil asked, just the other trait’s nearness making his head fuzzy and his abdomen’s pressure grow.

“May I, kiss you?” Roman asked again, ever patient.  
Virgil didn't fully understand what was happening.  
Maybe he got to his room after all, and this was all some intricate fantasy…  
Yeah, that would explain.

It would also explain why, instead of a simple yes or no, Virgil threw caution to the wind and forced himself forward and pressed his lips to Roman’s.  
Virgil’s teeth clacked slightly against Princey’s at the force he’d pushed into the kiss, yet as they adjusted, everything moving far far to slowly, yet all to quickly, simple motions grew electric.

“Come on,” Roman broke apart and Virgil let out a hypnotized, shaky breath, moving toward the other two.

“So, I take it the mission is going forward as planned?” Logan, despite the obvious bulge in his jeans and freshly kissed lips, somehow managed to sound collected.  
Patton smirked, his lips also red from recent pressure, as he took Logan’s hand.

“Yup,” Roman breathed, pushing open his door, not to reveal a normal bedroom, but one stacked top to bottom with toys, stands, cuffs and various other things that made Virgil’s confined cock twitch painfully.  
Virgil shuffled in, bare feet rubbing onto the smooth black carpet as his eyes caught onto the ginormous, heart shaped, fire red bed spread.  
He blushed at just the idea of what could be done in such a place.

“May I?” Patton asked, moving toward Virgil.  
Virgil had no idea what he meant by it, far to distracted by how good the other side looked without a shirt.  
Or pants.  
In only tantalizingly tight boxer shorts, Patton moved ever closer. Virgil, with a dumbfounded look, and nodded with blinking eyes.  
Patton took a final step close to Virgil, taking the zipper of the side’s purple and black patchwork hoodie, and slowly tugging it down, down down…  
Virgil quickly realized that this was about to reveal how needy he was, how large the bulge in his pants had grown, how ugly his pale form was, and most importantly, how he had no idea how to have sex.  
He hadn't exactly had much opportunity in the past, after-

“Ahh,” Virgil let out a high pitched mewl as Patton cupped the bulge in his far-to-tight black skinny jeans, his jacket now fully open and revealing his purple undershirt.

“Mmm,” Patton hummed, half-lidded eyes watching Virgil. “Good boy,” the unexpected praise brought a whole new feeling into Virgil’s current cocktail, one right behind his ribcage, speeding slowly up; his heartbeat raced.  
But that, as only one of many sensations cascading though him, was swept away in the sea as Patton massaged his clothed member.

The silver button of his torn, black jean’s was popped undone, and just as he as about to breathe, to ask them why on earth they would want him to be a part of this? There was a warm hand on his shoulder, a gentle warning before hot lips leaned over his shoulder and latched onto his neck, leaving a trail of wetness in their wake, the feeling was calculated, precise, yet so, so blissful.  
Virgil hadn't even noticed, but the entire time he’d been in the room, he’d been making small noises, gentle groans, sharp breaths and moans left the other trio’s arousal to stir, adding and adding to their waking need.  
Roman came up from Virgil’s left side, roughly calloused hands pulling Virgil’s clunky jacket from his shoulders, and Virgil had no idea what his noises were doing to them.

“Holy fuck Verge,” Roman breathed, tossing the jacket to one side and re-examining Virgil’s lithe form, sharp eyes showing in a penetrating gaze.  
“You sound so fucking good,” Roman muttered, having removed all but his boxers (as they usually did on the way in) Virgil’s hand accidentally grazed over his own bulging member, Roman could feel thousands of sparks ignite behind his eyes as he drew in a sharp breath and groaned.  
Roman had to do something, anything to make this last longer, so, he grabbed Logan, pulling him away from Virgil’s milky skin to taste his bitting lips.  
Logan was quick to figure out the situation, and smirked knowingly into the kiss.  
This had, after all, been Roman’s idea.

Virgil wined pitifully at the loss of warm lips, but, slowly drifting back to conscious thought, and realized that Patton had been talking to him.

“Mmm, you’re so hard.” Virgil blushed a bright pink. “What do you do when you got this way, hm? Do you touch yourself? Imagine one of us…? Or all of us..? Touching you” Patton squeezed especially hard, “fucking you?” Patton unzipped the last of Virgil’s fly and fit his thumbs beneath the waistband.

“Ahh, n-n-no, I-I didn’t,’ Virgil answered, the only thing filtering through his clouded mind being the truth.

“Really?” Patton asked, almost as if he’d been startled by the statement, used to Virgil’s theatrical moans, too jumbled for words. Virgil, still blushing, shook his head.

“N-No, t-to anxious to do any -ah- anything other than wait for it to pass,” Virgil breathed, head still foggy.

“You poor little thing, so I suppose this is a long-time coming, hm?” Patton asked, and Virgil took a moment.

“Did you just… make a, a dad joke?” Virgil blinked, Patton just giggled.

“Yup!” He exclaimed, taking that exact moment to pull Virgil’s pants down, releasing Virgil’s member at least part way, though still caged within his (thankfully looser) boxers.  
Virgil sucked a violent breath in as, through even less clothing than before, Patton made the same insanely heated movements with his hand.

“Never even touched yourself,” Patton muttered as he watched his own hand, moving, pressing against Virgil’s member in drawn out, near hypnotic movements. “No wonder you’re so sensitive…” Virgil swore between a litany of moans, the pressure, the feeling, invading what was left of the white blurring static consuming his mind.

“Uh, h-hate to interrupt your. —mmmh Logaaan,—, m-moment but- ah, we’ve got a little thing -fuck- going o-on, ’n you’re gonna miss -shit- it if you keep -fucking- waiting.” Roman’s voice warned Virgil, snapping back to reality, turned his head toward a completely naked Roman, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Between his legs was Logan’s head, nipping and bitting and sucking at the inside of his thighs, nuzzling close to his member, but never directly touching it.

“Like what you see?” Patton whispered into Virgil’s ear, making him jump.  
Patton gave an adorable giggle that’s innocence really didn't fit with the heat of the scene, but as his hand took the only side’s hand still wearing a shirt, he gently pulled Virgil over to the other two.

“Sorry for the wait,” Patton smiled, grabbing Logan and pulling him from between Roman’s legs, up to his level, and kissing him with so much passion it hurt.  
Roman mewled a t the loss, but quickly stood, coming up from behind Logan and rubbing his hands over the other’s pale skin, Roman’s member grazed over Logan’s behind, and as Roman ducked his hand beneath the fabric of Logan’s boxers, cupping the other’s dick, both let out sharp, deep groans.  
And Virgil just… Stood there. Unsure of what to do.  
He was almost about to leave, to awkward, and likely forgotten amongst the waves of pleasure, to do anything with, but to hard himself to just do nothing.

“V-Virgil,” his name, stuttered out by Logan this time, as he rested his forehead on Patton’s shoulder, two hands down different sides of his shorts.  
Virgil blushed just at the scene.

“Y-Yeah?” His voice betrayed his embarrassment. Watching as Roman was, by now, pretty much just shamelessly rutting against his lover’s back side.  
The oddest thing being that Logan seemed to be loving it.

“Might I i-i-implore your -ah- assistance?” Logan asked, far less collected than earlier. It was obvious now that Roman’s stretching at his entrance, coupled with Patton playing with his member that was now peeking out of his boxers..  
Virgil moved closer and nodded.

“What’s up?” He asked, wondering internally how he managed to feel so fucking hot all while his voice was so cool.  
Probably because nothing was touching him at the moment, and though his thoughts were slowly spiraling down into the gutter, his head was still mostly clear.

“Holy fuck- ah-,” well, mostly clear. Logan’s lewd moans were slowly filling his gut, he felt like he’d burst as Logan’s eyes, blown wide with lust, looked up at him from over Patton’s shoulder as he cried out.

“Just -fuck- kiss me already,” he panted, a small ‘please’, a whimper, making Virgil even harder.  
Even if he wanted to say no, there was no way he could.  
So, with a hand cupping Logan’s flushed cheek, he pressed his lips over the others just in time to muffle an especially loud cry.  
Virgil felt the hum of the other’s moans through the kiss, tangentially feeling his pleasure, then gasping as a hand cupped his member.  
Strong, yet soothing, Patton’s hand held still and Virgil blushed as his hips ground him into the other’s hand.  
Virgil’s previously modest, single hand on his lover’s cheek turned to two tracing over Patton’s shoulders and back, grappling, clutching to his skin, creating crescent marks that trailed down at the pleasure.  
Moaning consumes the room and it’s hard to tell where one body starts and the others start, yet it’s ever perfect, and Virgil wouldn't have it any other way.  
Virgil cums, and not for the last time that night.


End file.
